i will love you forever, goodbyes are a two way street
by aotpineapples
Summary: in order to protect his mother, Kurama abandons her. How will Youko react to seeing her again almost 100 years later ?Takes place post barrier . One-sided love on Botan's side.


"I have a surprise delivery for you ! " Aika said through the door .

"I presume you mean more paperwork . " Botan said pressing the button on her desk to unlock the door .

"Your no fun. I bet you miss the days when this was King Koenma's job huh , i can hardly believe all the things that transpired in only in less than 50 years . What a world "

Aika a long time friend of Botan wheeled in the stacks of paperwork she had to overview. Botan over time introduce a more digital era to Spirit world however , there was still necessary documents that could only be handled with physical signatures.After the last spirit detective Koenma had discovered the faulted rule of spirit world . After he succeeded his father he decided that with all the reforms needed to be made he would need someone to fill in his old position .

Of course Botan was his first choice , she had shown unwavering loyalty to him countless of times and extreme competence .Especially during the moment when he was at his worst , his father wanted to practically execute him for disobeying his orders and botan still remained at his side .Koenma might have been just been punished but, Botan would have been publicly executed for assisting him and even be put into limbo .

It seems like just yesterday Botan was ferrying souls with a smile and couldn't understand the reason why people felt death was so serious . Being with the team made her understood the heartbreak spirits were experiencing . Botan overall became suited for her position being able to properly judge souls and do it with a more humane way , instead of treating individuals as herd sheeps in a since.

Botan after making quick work of the stack of paperwork logged onto her spirit world certified networking system. She was going through all her judging cases and found a specifically special case that immediately zeroed in her attention , it would need to be handled with immediate care. The case name was…

Shiori Minamino .

Kurama and Hiei were far more alike than either of them thought . After the first demon world tournament ,Yomi fulfilled his promise and left Shiori alone.The entire ordeal left Kurama paranoid. His mother was being exploited as his weakness for the 2nd time and by a much more powerful demon.Kurama after leaving Yomi's camp had left even more plotting and calculating . He found out how Yomi knew of his mother and Mon mo told him exactly .That particular individual met a less than pleasant ending to put it lightly .

After torturing the individual for information , he found a astounding number of souls who knew .Damn that Bastard Yomi . Kurama killed as many as he found ,but the weight of the unknown bore into him and he made a decision .

Kurama came into the now office of Botan and made a quite bold request .

"I want you to frame me for an attempted consumer attack on Shiori Minamino ." Kurama said.

"W-what ?" Botan stammered she nearly choked on her tea .Certainly she misheard him.

"I want you to pin me for a consumption crime against Shiori Minamino."

"Why in the 3 worlds would i ever do such a thing ? Firstly even though i understand you no longer consider me an ally per say , i still consider you a treasured friend and , secondly this is exactly the type of things we're trying to prevent we don't want innocent demons to have anything pinned on them that they didn't commit.Of all the crimes , consumption is one of the most costly crimes and, its beyond heinous to even fathom you would do that to your most cherished "

"I recall you saying "if you ever need anything , don't hesitate to ask ." This is all i request ."

"No , that's completely out of the question , you're asking me to send spirit world that's already in a delicate and complicated position to add more reason to hate demons."

"I don't care for spirit world or its current position , i'm not asking you to put your agenda back . My request can more than easily be done."

"Of course it's easy to do but, at what cost ? Why would you even desire to be framed for a consumption attempt and, attempt at your mother of all people?

"I have my reasons."

"Kur-"

"Please, i'm asking this request on behalf of our friendship."

Botan leaned back into her chair and rubbed her temples. What was the cause of such depravity from Kurama's .In all her time knowing him he was never moved to act rashly from temporary emotions .Cold, calculating,deception and wit were his most dominant of traits. He would never do anything unless it would give him immense payoff and his request only had repercussions. To Botan's knowledge she never witness any signs of guilt in her friend and, the only logical explanation is that he wanted to compensate for some wrongdoing ,or perhaps he wanted to just get away from his mother….

"You don't have to do this Kurama , you love her don't you ? There's another way, you don't have to runaw-."

"Don't presume what you don't know, you can either give me the sentence ,or you can wait till i commit such a crime perhaps ,one even more heinous . Perhaps putting to rest a spirit world resident "

"You wouldn't …"

"Are you sure of that ?"

Green eyes met amethyst . Kurama had the look he wore throughout the dark tournament . It looked like he could have killed her . The amusement that often shone through whenever absurving Botan and her antics was nowhere to be found. Instead was a harden gaze that had a glassy distant aspects to it . Amethyst glance back into the cold forest green eyes , every second seemed to make Botan's gaze softer and practically bringing her to tears . Her eyes held hurt, confusion, distress and resembled a look of a kicked puppy , rather than a regal and just ruler .

No matter how close Botan felt she was to Kurama she never ignored the fact that he could easily take her life. She was always felt as if she was walking on eggshells with Hiei , never for and instant would the thought that Kurama would make good on all the death threats Hiei sent her way.

Botan wasn't sure what was the right thing to do. On one hand Kurama was pushing away his mother , putting him in the same boat with Hiei. A real friend would have pushed to be the moral compass of their said companions. On the other hand Botan was dealing with Kurama who had already made up his mind, and he never backed down once he was set on something. Her job as a leader now was to put the peace of the 3 worlds above all and spend the rest of eternity to better that peace and maintain it .As of now Kurama was threatening to commit a crime either way this was going to hurt the image Botan was desperately trying to preach.

The only choices were ignore his blatant threats and let it happen in a situation she had no control on how much it esculated ,or comply to his request . The second one was practical political suicide to even attempt to have damage control and it could even be the end of her life. Her second option was going against multiple pledges she had formed to herself.

She decided that it was going to have to be second option .There would be no way to bounce back from the first option.Resigning Botan opened her drawer and pulled out a file . Kurama's case file . It contained all the information known on the infamous fox. He was about 3,300 years old , had about 30 alisas he has gone under known and king of thieves was his most used , no children known , he was hunted and killed by a hunter and had found a host in a human body.The only crime committed against spirit world was stealing an artifact from the vaults .

After a second of just brushing over the case file , Botan dove her pen in to add the newest addition. For the attempted consumption attack on the human women ,Shiori Minamino. Breaking the law 389 " no demon shall be allowed to consume humans or attempt to in the lands of human or spirit world .Any demon caught doing so shall be sentenced to death"

Botan shook her head . Her eyes were already bubbling over with tears clouding her vision. She wanted to scream at Kurama , tell him how dumb he was , explain how desperate she was for him to stay ,and finally summon the courage to say how she wanted to be more than just his friend and former friend.

"why are you doing this , that's all I need to know . I'm not the strongest, boldest ,or even one of incredible intelligence. I am your friend and I care about you more than you'll ever know . Why are you throwing away your chance of happiness . By pushing her away you will send Your mother into an early grave . "

"it is of no concern to you what I do ."

"it pains me for you to say that . Fine , I'll do it . I'm calling the SDF and they'll escort you off to demon world and you'll now be considered permanently banished from the 2 realms. No turning back now , for what it's worth ….I'll miss you , good Luck I hope you find true happiness. "

Botan remembered the conversation like it was yesterday. She should have fought harder ,describe all the ways he would hurt his mother ,describe all the ways she would miss him and tell him how it would hurt to lose someone so close to her , and tell him how the notorious for King Of Thieves had stolen ….her heart .

Botan tried to swallow her mouth had ran drive , her palms profusely sweaty and her heart beating like a drum . There was no real way to go back 50 years and fix the mistake made on both of their accounts but, the least the oh so esteemed Lady Botan could do. Disregard the no doubt scandal it would cause and grant Youko Kurama a chance to see Shiori Minamino before she passed into the cycle of reincarnation.

It would be dangerous as well . There was no guarantee the now Youko Kurama wouldn't attack . Kurama didn't necessarily possess any of the characteristics of his former counterpart Shuichi Minamino ,otherwise known as Kurama. All he for a fact had were the memories , he might very well have returned back to the cold hearted ,manipulative and jaded criminal who use emotions as his stepping stones for getting what he wanted . Only one way to find out .

Calling a meeting was something far from easy . Gathering the council took time and time was something unlimited as an immortal but ,still more valued than life itself. The meeting was full of the same judgemental and skeptical spirits .

" I'm inviting the former member of the spirit detective team ,Kurama . " Lady Botan said confidently.

"are you ill ? Why would you imagine such a dangerous and treacherous demon like him would make for good company in the very gates of spirit world , have you forgotten he tried to eat his human hostess ?" Izumu the head guard of the king questioned .

" I need answers from him , I need as much information about the cases of the spirit detective team as I can have . Reforming the system in order for spirit world as a whole to grow is necessary and one of the biggest things that brought light for the need of change was the spirit detective team. I have a group of people willing to provide security all who are all ranked in A class levels. I have an item to barter I'm fully prepared . "

" if you feel that way so be it , meeting dismissed " King Koenma said with an air of finality and no one dare to argue . Koenma was the only one who knew the truth of what had really happened.

Shiori was such a kind and patient woman ,she had been waiting in a room for a few weeks . After being promised a possibility to see her son who long ago disappeared without any trace . Shiori more than gladly waited without any complaint and no forms of distrust . Botan worked as quickly as she could but, time was small when dealing with the highest ups and schedules were always full.

Botan sent a letter to the hard to get in contact with Youko and once he received it he reluctantly came , after being promised one of the most valued things Lady Botan had to offer. A bottle of a healing water that came from mount Sinowa in spirit world . The water by itself could heal fairly deep wounds and grievous diseases however, for the past almost hundred years Lady Botan had been working on it by infusing her own white magic into it , in the same since King Koenma had his maifoken. She had modeled the water it stored all her energy she could spare into the water . After the dark tournament Botan swore to never be so useless, she wanted a worst scenario item to use to save a life or even an afterlife. The water had gained enough power to restore someone even as powerful as an S class who had died up to 3 hours ago to life with just a small sip .

" what exactly do you ask of me , I thought you had every form of knowledge on the spirit detective . " Youko asked. He had a neutral expression but , it was obvious he wanted to get the item and leave .

"thanks you for coming , I'm pleased to see you in good health. Why don't you follow me into my office and we can discuss business over tea . " Botan said gesturing to him to follow .

"There's no need for any of you to follow any longer , return to your duties at once. " Botan commanded leaving no room for room for negotiation.

The guards did as they told but , eyes the pair a while longer before leaving. Youko said nothing and continued on walking behind Botan as she headed for her office . The whole thing seemed off for some reason . Youko knew Botan wasn't foolish enough to believe he was the same weakling that had associated with the band of fools that served as lap dogs under spirit world . Botan lead him on a long complicated trail that could easily get him lost if he wasn't careful .

She stopped in front of a door that was made of gold.Turning around she faced him looking up at his staggering height ,gazing at him he glanced over her form . Sky blue hair weaved into a intricate braid tucked into a bun she no longer had her unruly bangs frame her face, her eyes still had the unbridled passion hidden beneath the candy colored irises ,her lips pouty and pink probably the softest lips he encountered ...Interesting.

Youko continued his descent down her . She wasn't wearing formal attire it had a chainmail like texture but, as if the chain was made of some form of elastic ? It clung to her body and was somewhat see through, very nice. He gazed at the outline of her chest , her chest extended out proudly resting on her torso. Her breast were far from the biggest he seen but , they had a moderate size and were perky . Her legs were long and slender . He finally stopped his inspection to bring his attention back to her face.

Botan pulled down the hem of the armor .

" Do you need assistance finding something within your being ?"Youko said invitingly giving off a seductive grin

Botan didn't answer , she knew he was a womanizer by nature and had no intentions to humor his attempt to bed her . Pulling out a glass vessel from her shirt she handed off the sacred water to Youko .

Staring down at the small item he felt the power within it . A real deal. He felt tempted to just take off , after getting what he wanted . However , he wondered why exactly did this woman summon him today . She wouldn't have trusted him with his reward if she had no guarantee he would stay . Here he was still standing in place.

"Here is your reward , behind these doors however ,is something far more valuable than the entirety of the container . " Botan stated

"Why are you telling me this ? You do know who your speaking with , a thief and by telling me that you're forming a challenge. "

" It's free for the taking , I'm giving this to you since I should have a long time ago . I'm honouring the memory of my friendship with your counterpart. "

" He's dead and there's nothing to it . "

" If you want it , it lies behind these doors . "

"If your giving me a gift , I'll be more than delighted to take it , no matter what idealistic notion you may have ."

Youko walked through the doors and was frozen still when he saw the sight before him .

Shiori Minamino.

The door locked behind him .

"Hello ? Who is coming in ,are you my son ?" Shiori asked

She had gotten out of her seat and wondered towards him. Standing in front of him now .

She was trembling . Wondering what form of moneter he was no doubt .

"W-what are you ?" She stammered out .

Youko cursed . He didn't plan on seeing this women . How long was she waiting for ?Did he know of everything ? When did she die ? How did she die ? Was she alone for decades with no one there ? So many questions raced through Youko's head ,so few answers.He knew his half his and Yusake's human life time was transferred over to her , the reason for her unnatural long life.

Youko just stared at her . Taking in the familiar scent of her perfume. Like all spirits she turned to her pinnacle of youth . He remembered all the pictures of her on the wall adorning the house . Unlike the pictures however ,Shiori looked scared ,confused and in other pain . She was crying

Say something anything ! Youko said to himself , for the first time in his life he had no idea what to do .

" Do you know my son ! Shuichi , I've been searching for him for decades . I have limited time remaining before I completely leave and ,i-i need to see him one more time . To tell him I'm sorry . I'm a horrible mother and I pushed him away . I need to apologise , even if he hates me ...I need to say I'm sorry. " Shiori cried . Her voice was shaking and her eyes bawling .

" Do you really want to see your son ? " You'll asked .

" More than anything else , I'll spend the rest of eternity in hell for what I did to him . Just let me see him please ! "

" what if he isn't what you think ?"

" I don't care, just let me see him. "

"He is here right now ."

" Where let me see him ?"

" Mother…"

"Y-your my son? "

"I use to be a human . Long ago after being killed I went to seek life and ,in a last ditch effort I overtook a child in a womb before it developed a soul . You were the mother of the child. "

Shiori starred up searching for any form of trace of her son in this strange man . She couldn't find any and the story told was outrageous . If it wasn't for the fact that she was already dead ,and greeted by a new world from a women in a kimono than she wouldn't find it possible.

"If you really are my son , finish this . " I'll love you forever ,like you for always …"

"As long as I'm living , my mommy you will be." Youko finished .

It was one of the books Shiori read to him when he was small to help him improve on English . It easily became one of the favorite books they read together .There was no denying he was still affected by seeing his surrogate mother . His biological mother was a demoness who was the one who introduced him to the art of thieving. She was nowhere near the comforting sweet Shiori , the woman had only one interest Money. She died in pursuit of it and left him with hordes of angry demons who were all robbed by her.

Youko expected her to bawl even more , to scream ,to curse , be anything but delighted to know who her son really was. Instead she ran to him and threw herself on him . She pulled him into a warm embrace that was her signature . Youko no matter how long and how hard he tried , he could never forget her tender hugs that were priceless .

" I'm so sorry , I'm such a horrible mother . I never meant to hurt you . " Shiori weeped

" Aren't you said to know your son is a monster ? "

" Never your perfect , you hear me perfect . My love , my sweet boy . How happy you have made me "

Youko ever so gently placed his arms around her and hugged her back. He would never admit it but, he shed tears alongside his mother. They talked for no one knows how long. Shiori smile was radiant . After one last hug she said her goodbyes and went out.

Botan directed her to a nearby ferry girl .

" I'll keep this between the two of us. " Botan said .

" How did you know ? " Youko asked .

" Know what ?"

" That your scheme would work ,what if she yelled and screamed . I would have broken down the door and killed you . "

" Real live doesn't go away so simply. Time won't out a damper on it , and a change of appearance can't scratch it ."

"How are you so confident in that answer."

" Trust me , I'm well aware of the power of love. Till today I'm still underneath it's spell…"


End file.
